Dirty Fireworks
& or & or & |class=Explosion |similar='Exploding Wave Death Psycho Bomb Invisible Eye Blast' }} is a technique used by Vegeta. Overview With the enemy on the ground or in the air, Vegeta aims at them with his outstretched index and middle fingers held together and creates a huge explosion on the opponent, inflicting a great amount of damage. Usage Vegeta first uses this attack to kill a Saibaman for holding back during his battle against Tien Shinhan. Later, on Namek, Vegeta uses it to kill Cui while the latter is fleeing from him in the middle of their battle. Frieza uses a similar attack to kill Krillin after nearly killing Piccolo with a Death Beam. However, this ends up being the tyrant's downfall, as this action pushes Goku over the edge, transforming him into a Super Saiyan for the first time. Variations *'Burning Impact' - The combination of Vegeta's Dirty Fireworks and Future Trunks' Burning Attack. It is Vegeks' super attack in Super Dragon Ball Heroes. Video Game Appearances Vegeta randomly uses it in Dragon Ball Z: Super Saiya Densetsu. He also uses it in the first Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors. The technique is called in the ''Budokai'' series and Dragon Ball Heroes, and Flash Strike in Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit and Dragon Ball Xenoverse. In Dragon Ball Heroes, a short combination of punches and kicks is added to the technique before Vegeta creates the explosion onto the opponent. It was named Dirty Fireworks in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series, where it is Vegeta (Scouter)'s Ultimate Blast. First, he shouts "Don't bother!" as he charges at the opponent, punches them in the stomach, and uppercuts them up into the air, and then he uses the technique while saying "I'll break you!" After the opponent is destroyed, Vegeta says "Hah, simple tricks." In Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2, Dirty Fireworks is one of Vegeta (Scouter)'s Super Attacks, and it is no longer a rush as it was in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. Its execution now involves Vegeta directly pointing his index and middle fingers at the opponent and says "Don't bother!", then he fires the attack at him/her and shouts, "I'll blast you into bits!" Afterwards, Vegeta says "Nice fireworks". In Xenoverse, it appears under the name Flash Strike and is one of Vegeta's super skills. This version has the user concentrate ki at the target's present or future location and then detonating it in a small explosion. It also appears as one of Vegito's Super Skills in his third skill set. Vegeta also teaches this technique to the Future Warrior during his training of them as the Warrior's Master. In the game, it functions similarly to the Evil Eyes skill as both set off explosions at their opponent's location. The only difference visually is Flash Strike's signature hand gesture. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 it returns under the name Flash Strike and is one of Vegeta's Super Skills. It can also be learned by the Future Warrior by completing School Quest: Lesson 2 of Vegeta's Training. Interestingly, when successfully performing the technique in Xenoverse 2, Vegeta and the Future Warrior will call out Dirty Fireworks. Gallery References Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques Category:Explosive techniques